


Ch.24

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [26]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691





	Ch.24

1

考虑到明天一大早就得出发，金钟大的祝酒最终还是没讨到。各自回房后，金珉锡洗完澡出来，却看见本该只有他和金俊勉的房间多了个人在床上打滚

“你怎么还在这里？”金珉锡动手打了下自家Omega的屁股，换来一阵过于夸张的哀嚎，“快回你房间去。”

“我才不要～”

金钟大一翻身，伸开腿脚用大字型霸占了整张床，可怜巴巴地嘟嘴抱怨，“那个房间分配叫我怎么睡嘛～～”

因为是临时决定在旅馆过夜，规格好点的只剩两间双人房和三人房，只好用分房抽签，开度情侣睡一房，他和金俊勉，吴世勋和两个经纪人哥哥，而金钟大偏偏抽到和边伯贤朴灿烈一间房，毕竟是刚出炉热乎着的小情侣，也不怪金钟大不愿意和他们一块睡

不过金珉锡倒是更想问问金钟大，平常拉着自己在边伯贤前面放闪的时候有没有想过人家怎么办

“谁让你是臭手。”敲了那光滑的额头让他安份点，换来对方一副小媳妇受委屈的模样，金珉锡无奈地摇摇头，“我这可是单人床，爱挤就挤吧。”

“喔耶～！”

*

“金钟大呢？”

朴灿烈把头伸出浴室，嘴里咬着牙刷含糊不清的回答，“不知道...珉锡哥的...大概不会回来了...”

“刷完再说！小心把泡沫吞下去。”

把人推回浴室，边伯贤有些头痛的看着眼前的两张床。金钟大在的话，一定会霸占那张单人床，那他和朴灿烈睡一块儿也还说的过去，可若金钟大今晚不回来就尴尬了

自己跑去睡单人床显得有些矫情，毕竟都交往了，可这双人床，边伯贤是怎么看怎么躺不下去

干脆把床并在一起算了？边伯贤双手抱胸，皱着眉头思考，过于严肃的背影正好被洗漱完的朴灿烈看见

“干嘛站在这儿发呆？”朴灿烈把下巴放在边伯贤肩上，偏头看他的脸

“啊！你、你好了啊...”

“嗯，时间不早了，快休息吧。”朴灿烈转身往包里拿东西一面和他说话，边伯贤这才看清Alpha是光着上身的，不小心又红了脸，“你要睡哪张床？”

“呃，喔？我睡、睡...”

边伯贤别扭地背过身不去看他，很快地答道，“我、我睡单人床好了。”

“那么小的睡得下吗...行，你喜欢就这么睡吧。”

没听清朴灿烈在嘀咕什么，光是看那人打着赤膊在眼前走来走去边伯贤就眼晕，忍不住动手往他那儿挥，却又不敢真碰到他的身体，“你、把衣服穿上啊！”

“干嘛，我一直这么睡的。”

“骗谁啊——”

边伯贤撇过头，双手往前伸直把朴灿烈挡在一只手臂之外的距离，以防自己心脏爆炸，“我可不知道你习惯裸睡。”

“那是因为我们太久没有一块儿睡了，你都忘记了。再说我有穿裤子，不算裸睡。”Alpha故意压扁了声音抱怨，大约觉得边伯贤不敢正眼看自己的样子很有趣，伸手轻捏他的脸颊

“以后每天睡在一起就会习惯了。”

“...”

每天一起睡吗？光是想像一张床上摆着两颗枕头，边伯贤心里就涌上强烈的喜悦，嘴角控制不住上扬，却偏要倔强地扁着嘴，拍开朴灿烈的手自顾自躺上床去。可刚躺下一会儿，身后的床便伴随电灯开关的声音凹陷下去，边伯贤在黑暗中吓得整个人弹起来

“呀！你——”

“哎呦、哎，好挤...”

借着外头洒进来微弱的光，边伯贤瞪眼看着那不知道为什么出现在床上，正努力给自己挪位子的人，“你干嘛！”

“我怎么？”朴灿烈一脸委屈

“你不是问我睡哪张床吗！”

“对啊，我们现在不就睡你选的这张吗？”

“什...我，我不是这个意思——”

边伯贤一边辩解一边尽力往后退开，但在狭窄的床上根本无济于事，朴灿烈长臂一捞便轻易捉住他，握着腰把人放倒在怀里抱住

“没事，这样抱着就能省点空间了，也不算太挤。”

“等、等等，你确定...”

Alpha的体温很高，只隔着一层布贴在背上简直像要被烫伤，背后的人应该还是觉得空间不大够，往上挪了挪身体，不可言说的部位正好顶在边伯贤腰上，边伯贤轻轻地倒吸一口气，想缩起身体又怕碰到他，只能可怜的僵在原地

大概是美梦实现的太过突如其来，脑袋还来不及消化，明明从来不是这样害羞的性格，偏遇上了朴灿烈就变得这样一诈一惊的，连自己都很不习惯

真是崩溃又幸福的状况，但总归是幸福的吧

“灿、灿烈...”

“嗯？”

边伯贤咽口口水，虽然在一片黑中看不大清，但边伯贤仍可以想像朴灿烈的眼睛睁得老大，在背后眨巴眨巴地望着自己。他轻轻从朴灿烈怀里挣脱，一个翻身抱着枕头下了床

朴灿烈也从床上坐起来，那人光着白皙的脚掌踩在地上，月光洒落在背后让他看起来格外干净漂亮。他的目光追随着边伯贤一路小跑到隔壁那张床，把自己和枕头一起抛上床，笑着又问了一遍

“怎么了？”

“...”那双下垂眼闻声瞥过来半秒，便背对着他躺下来

看他这个样子，朴灿烈也只是觉得可爱的笑笑，拉了棉被也准备睡觉，忽然听见一声细微的嘀咕

“...双人床比较宽，睡起来舒服点...”边伯贤的声音很小，若不是房间十分安静，几乎要听不见，“是你说...要每天一起睡的...”

朴灿烈一愣，瞧见那人涨成深粉色的耳尖时会意的笑了，也抱着枕头移动到双人床上，一面把Omega揽进怀里一面听着他小声地抱怨“这样跟睡原本的床有什么不一样”，忍不住又笑了

真是，你到底要多么惹人怜爱呢，我亲爱的爱人

2

边伯贤睡觉总是作梦，从小时候就这样，他做过许多梦，好的坏的，荒谬的没意义的，因为会影响睡眠品质所以他不是太喜欢。不过最近边伯贤发现，只要有人睡在身边，自己就能安稳的一觉到天亮

不论身边躺的是谁

*

滴滴滴滴——

闹钟响到第二声的时候边伯贤就醒了，一扬手关了闹钟，拿过手机来看时间，昨天忘记重设闹钟，现在起床还有些太早了

迷迷糊糊的翻身，突然感觉自己躺在一个温热的东西上面，原来他不知道什么时候和朴灿烈左右交换了位置，两人还一起离开了枕头滚到床的边缘。边伯贤愣了一阵才反应过来，他睡相不好，朴灿烈大约半夜起床看见怕他掉下去，只好挪到那个缝隙间把自己当成一堵墙，又用手臂给他当枕头

边伯贤忍不住勾起笑，以前好像也有过这样的事，有一次出远门，几个人挤一间房打地铺，枕头不够分，朴灿烈就很‘义气’的出借手臂给他跟金钟大用，结果隔天手麻得没法儿跳舞，被老师狠狠训了一顿

“嗯...”

毕竟是躺在人家手上，稍微的动静就把朴灿烈吵醒了，边伯贤一低头就对上一双朦胧的大眼，“啊、抱歉...吵醒你了？”

那人意识还不太清醒，一边摇头，嘴里一边咕哝着，“...几点了...”

“离出发时间还很早，可以再睡会儿。”伸手把Alpha睡翘了的几撮压平，边伯贤摩挲着手心的发丝，忽然想起自己还躺在对方的手臂上，赶紧坐起来，“你不用把手借我躺的，这样睡也不嫌累。”

“你不睡枕头会脖子痛啊。”

边伯贤一愣，“你怎么知道？”

“以前没枕头睡的时候，隔天练习你都会一直转脖子...”朴灿烈打了个大大的呵欠，露出下排两颗虎牙

要说没枕头睡还是刚出道的时候的事，那是多久以前了，现在宿舍有各自的床，连边伯贤自己都快忘记没枕头睡会不舒服，没想到朴灿烈还记得

“你...”

不等边伯贤开口，那躺着的人大手一捞把人拉进被窝，抱住纤细的腰把头埋进他胸口，像大孩子撒娇般的姿势。温热的鼻息透过薄薄的上衣喷在胸前的皮肤，激得边伯贤浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩

“啊，你、你干嘛？好痒...”

朴灿烈皱着眉往他胸口蹭了两下，就又把脑袋埋回去，“手麻...换个姿势...”

“你，这算什么理由啊——”

抱怨归抱怨，边伯贤还是抓来枕头塞在身下，制造出一点空间不让自己把所有体重都压在朴灿烈身上，那人又蹭了几下便安分下来，像是又睡着了，发出浅浅的鼻息

边伯贤看着他闭着眼睛的侧脸，突然觉得有些恍惚

昨天一切的如梦一般不真实，原以为醒来会发现只是一场空，没想到这个人是真的躺在自己身边，他的体温，头发的触感，说话的声音全都在告诉边伯贤，这不是在作梦

“...朴灿烈。”

边伯贤不自觉轻唤他的名字，用手指沿着对方的耳廓轻轻描绘。昨天，就是从那两片唇形好看的薄唇，吐露对自己最真挚的情感，又用这双耳朵，听着自己别扭的回答，然后，他们亲密的靠在一起，互相将对方起反应的器官握在手里磨蹭，直到发泄，只是稍稍回想，朴灿烈低沉的喘息彷佛就在耳边回荡

糟糕——

“...你在想什么？”

忽然，腰被一把握住往前一扯，朴灿烈仰头往他的锁骨印下一个湿热的吻，还用牙齿轻咬，惹得边伯贤发出有些黏腻的‘啊’一声呻吟，又赶紧红着脸闭上嘴

朴灿烈又问了一次，眼底带着一点狡黠和宠溺，很明显是清醒了，边伯贤忽然感觉自己被耍了，结结巴巴地答道，“没、没什么。”

“可是你顶到我了。”朴灿烈意有所指的往下瞥一眼

边伯贤唰地红透了脸，在他怀里小小的挣扎几下，“那、那是因为早上起床——”

那人并没有将他抱得很紧，但就算极力后退也只能隔开不到五公分的距离，因为位置的关系，那个兴奋的地方正好抵在朴灿烈结实的肚子上，触感臊得人脸热

朴灿烈又吻了他的下巴，边伯贤缩起身体，双脚反射性曲起，因为两人是错开躺着的关系，膝盖正好顶在朴灿烈腿间，边伯贤刚慌慌张张的要收回脚，朴灿烈就把他往下拖进被窝里吻住他，一面把下身和他的贴在一起，缓缓地上下蹭动

“嗯、啊...那里唔嗯...”

上面被吻得很舒服，下面两个发烫的东西碰在一起，即便只蹭了几下，边伯贤也感觉裤裆的布料正逐渐被浸湿，柠檬的香气又钻进鼻子里

边伯贤有些抗拒的稍稍推离Alpha，但只成功离了嘴唇，腰肢还和他紧贴在一起，“一...一大早的，你就...”

可朴灿烈不理他，笑着又凑过来亲吻他的鬓角，甚至把手往下伸一同把两人的握在手里搓揉，逼得边伯贤一开口全变成了呻吟

“啊！唔嗯...”

“这里隔音不错，你可以不用那么压着声音。”

“你...你这人真是、呀...！”

纤细的手捉住他的手臂，随着他给予的快感时而掐紧时而放松，朴灿烈低头迎上Omega微嗔的目光，咧嘴一笑。知道挣脱不了，也知道自己不是真的想逃，边伯贤只能顺从他手的动作微微摆腰，一面把头埋在他的颈窝，伴随断断续续地呻吟提出哀求

“...至少把、把裤子脱了...再...啊、呀啊——”

朴灿烈起身拿卫生纸的时候，边伯贤还默默蹭蹭地躲在被窝里不肯出来，最后还是朴灿烈连棉被带人抱起来直接去了浴室洗漱

边伯贤先冲了澡，泡进浴缸里后仰着头，朴灿烈就坐在他后面，用手心的洗发露在他头上轻柔地搓出泡沫，手劲刚刚好，边伯贤舒服的打了个呵欠

“这样的力道可以吗客人？”

原本好好的洗着，朴灿烈突然心血来潮上演美容院的情境剧，还学着拿了条毛巾盖在边伯贤身上，毛巾吸了水之后浮起来，可怜的在浴缸里漂来漂去

“...”

“客人，需要加购别的服务吗？”边伯贤闭眼不理，朴灿烈不死心的继续演他的情境剧，被边伯贤嫌弃的用手舀水往后泼

“你好烦啊，赶快洗一洗！不然来不及了啦！”

冲掉头上的泡沫后，又被Alpha缠着也给他洗，但不是洗头是洗身体，可想而知两人又纠缠在了一起，浴室里一片旖旎缱绻

温存过后，边伯贤懒洋洋的泡在水里，一大早连续折腾了两次让他有些犯困。朴灿烈在旁边洗脸刮胡子，他就趴在浴缸旁看着那人的动作，看着看着不禁有些入迷

“怎么了？”感觉到边伯贤的视线，朴灿烈转过还剩半边刮胡泡的脸看过来，偏偏身上穿着红色T恤，像个被剃了半边胡子的圣诞老人，边伯贤忍住笑，摇摇头

“这样挺好的。”

“哪样？”

边伯贤没有回答他，突然问道，“你以后还给我洗头吗？”

朴灿烈正专心看着镜子，听见他的话，没有一点犹豫的点点头，“没行程的话，天天给你洗。”

边伯贤歪头想了想，从浴缸走出来，就着一身的水从后面抱住他，右手绕到前面轻轻夺了他手里的刮胡刀，拉着人转过来面对自己

“那，没行程的时候，我也给你刮。”

都知道边伯贤的男性特征不是那么明显，不仅喉结比女人小，估计胡子也没刮过几次，拿刀在自己脸上比对的姿势怎么看怎么生疏，朴灿烈胆战心惊地看了一会儿，在Omega割到自己前把刀拿回来，在对方不满的注视下给了他一个满是刮胡泡沫味道的吻

“我没那么多胡子能天天刮，”朴灿烈转身，面对镜子继续对付剩下的胡子，“你给我洗澡比较实在。”

“你是半身不遂还是怎么着？洗个澡也不能自理？”

“你这人懂不懂情趣，明明刚刚才来过一次，马上又忘记了？”

“变态。”边伯贤白了他一眼

“你不就喜欢。”

两人透过镜子互瞪，朴灿烈故意一挑眉，逗得他们同时笑了出来。这时，外头忽然响起了门铃声

“是经纪人哥吗？时间还没到啊...”边伯贤看了看墙上的时钟，抓了浴袍披在身上一面往外走，“你洗快点，我去看看什么事。”

“好咧。”

电铃又响了一次，边伯贤喊着‘来了’，手上一边绑腰上的带子。如果早知道打开门迎接自己的是那双月牙形状的眼睛，边伯贤打死也不会只穿着松垮的浴袍来应门

“伯贤哥，早。”

即便已经结束了那样的关系，看见吴世勋的脸还是让边伯贤没来由地感到心虚，边伯贤一面在心里骂自己有病，一面表情僵硬的冲他笑笑，“早...什么事？”

彷佛看不见他的尴尬表情，小Bet用早上起床还黏乎着的嗓音奶唧唧的说道，“我忘记带刮胡刀了，哥借我吧。”

明明跟两个经纪人住一间的，总不会那两个哥哥都没带吧。把溜到嘴边的抱怨吞回肚子，边伯贤用下巴指向房间内

“灿烈在用，你等等吧。”

“嗯。”

“...”

“...”

然后，就没有然后了。吴世勋听话的站在原地等，不说话，就直盯着边伯贤瞧，边伯贤也尴尬，让他进来也不是，要搭话也不知道说什么，只能不自在的摆弄浴袍带子。这么说来，从前他们都是怎么相处来着？边伯贤记不清了，开始有些走神

恍惚间，好像听见吴世勋在说什么，他突然离自己很近，但眼神聚焦之后，才发现他还站在原地没有动，用手指着脖子右侧

吻、痕

吴世勋用唇型说了这两个字，眼睛笑得弯弯的，边伯贤顺着他指着的地方摸向自己的脖子，是在床上弄的，还是刚才在浴室？边伯贤慢条斯理的想着，也不急着拉衣服去藏

同样穿着浴袍，同样在旅馆房间，只是在他身上印下痕迹的人不同而已，一切就都不一样了。真神奇

在吴世勋眼里，看不见一丝调侃或戏谑，就只是在陈述一个事实那样平淡

因为是弟弟

真狡猾

*

‘...生殖腔只有在接触到Alpha的体液才会打开，所以，理论上Beta不会让Omega受孕。’

‘通常我们不建议Omega与Beta结成伴侣的，不能进行标记的话，很多方面都会产生问题。’

...

“...贤、伯贤？怎么了？”

边伯贤有些恍惚地转头，Alpha帮他拨开散在额前的发丝，轻声说道，“累的话靠着我睡会儿吧，还有一阵子才到宿舍。”

“...嗯。”

看着前座那人黑色的后脑勺，边伯贤靠在朴灿烈肩上，缓缓闭上眼睛

...真狡猾

tbc


End file.
